


Finish What You Started

by revior



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Anakin had been acting differently all morning and Obi-Wan has to find out what the boy wanted. This ends in a strange request.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 40





	Finish What You Started

"Anakin, you have to tell me what's wrong," said Obi-Wan before laying down in bed next to his boyfriend. "You've been acting off this entire morning."

Anakin sighed. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I've just had something on my mind."

"What is it, Anakin? You know that you can tell me anything."

A light chuckle came out of the younger man's mouth. "I don't know if you want to hear this."

Obi-Wan put his hands around Anakin. "Of course I want to. I don't care what the subject is exactly, but if it's enough to make you worried then I _need_ to know so I can help you later."

Anakin sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to not answer Obi-Wan forever. "I got this strange idea today. I wanted to put your cock in my mouth."

That sent the older man laughing. "And why do you think I wouldn't want to hear that? Wouldn't that bring me pleasure too?"

"I just didn't know if that would be good for you so I decided to not talk about it. But I have to admit that the thought isn't getting out of my head and won't seem to anytime soon."

"I can assure you that I very much want you to. If you really want to do it, you can even do it now," proposed Obi-Wan with a smile on his face.

A spark appeared in Anakin's eyes. "Really?"

"If you want to, that is."

"I would love to," said Anakin.

"Go ahead if you want to," laughed Obi-Wan, pulling his underwear off to get rid of the uncomfortable situation that his hard cock was put in because of them. "You can do whatever you want, you know that."

Anakin licked his lips before going and kissing the tip of Obi-Wan's cock. "I'm not sure I really know how to do this."

"It's not nearly as hard as you think it is, Anakin. You just take it in your mouth and suck it like ice, just make sure not to use your teeth."

The younger boy nodded and took more of his cock inside his mouth, quickly gagging. He realized that it wouldn't work exactly that way so he started to take it bit by bit before putting it out again. "Is this okay?"

"Oh, Anakin, it's perfect," moaned Obi-Wan, surprised by just how much he liked it.

Anakin was turned on by that and started to work Obi-Wan's dick more confidently, a big smile on his face as he did so. He looked up at Anakin with big eyes, turning the man on even more.

It didn't take long for Obi-Wan to come close to the edge but he waited for Anakin to take even more pleasure in it before finally shooting the load in his mouth, taking Anakin by surprise. "I'm sorry for that."

"Oh, don't worry," mumbled Anakin, his mouth full with a cock and cum before swallowing. "Was this alright?"

"Oh, it was perfect," said Obi-Wan before moving and kissing Anakin, feeling his load on his lips.


End file.
